


I will wait for you

by Alexanderthebrave_17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Prison
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthebrave_17/pseuds/Alexanderthebrave_17





	I will wait for you

**Author's Note:**

Będę na ciebie czekać – Larry Stylinson  
„Harry Edward Styles zostajesz skazany na dwa lata więzienia za posiadanie i zażywanie narkotyków, sprawa zamknięta”- powiedział sędzia. Harry czuł że w jego oczach zbierają się łzy. On nigdy nie dotknął żadnego z tych narkotyków, to jego tak zwani przyjaciele brali, nie on. Długo nie miał z tym problemu, tak długo aż się nie zaangażował. Ale jeden dzień, dwa miesiące temu, aby być dokładnym. Policjanci byli na służbie i przechodzili obok Harrego i jego przyjaciół i nagle narkotyki były jego i tylko jego. Został aresztowany gdy krzyczał na swoich przyjaciół żeby coś zrobili , powiedzieli policjantom że dragi nie były ich ale jego. Ale ich było pięciu na jednego nie a on był bez szans.  
Teraz miał dwa lata więzienia za coś czego nie zrobił. Anne jego mama była zła, oczywiście. Ale wierzyła mu kiedy powiedział jej ze narkotyki nie były jego.  
Harry poczuł ze jego ramiona zostały złapane przez dwóch policjantów i został odeskortowany do Vana. On nie rozumiał dlaczego musi być ciągnięty do tego Vana mógł iść na litość Boską! Nie oszukiwał.  
Nie był nawet winny.  
Van dojechał i Harry został zamknięty z tyłu. Z westchnieniem opadł na żelazną ławkę z boku pojazdu i oparł głowę o drzwi. Jęknął głośno i znów uderzył głową w drzwi. Nie mógł uwierzyć ze jego przyjaciele mu to zrobili. Jeśli mógł kiedykolwiek ich tak nazwać. Prawdopodobnie nie.  
Miał spędzić dwa lata w więzieniu. Dwa lata, po prostu w błoto, a na domiar tego wszystkiego wszyscy teraz myśleli że był ćpunem lub kryminalistą.  
Harry popatrzył do góry chciał zobaczyć do którego więzienia się udawali, ale wcześniej zapomniał że nie było okien w tyle Vana. Nie mógł nic zrobić ale pomarzyć. Czy źle było w więzieniu? Czy wszystkie przerażające historie które słyszał były prawdziwe. Nie mógł pomóc ale zapytać siebie o te pytania. On nie był rodzajem twardziela. Był dobrym chłopcem. Zawsze sprzątał swój pokój i był miły dla wszystkich. Jak on zamierzał przetrwać w więzieniu?  
Van zatrzymał się a drzwi otworzyły. Dwóch ochroniarzy odeskortowało Harrego na zewnątrz pojazdu a następnie do środka budynku. Kolejnych dwóch mężczyzn przeszukało go i musiał zdjąć wszystkie ubrania i zegarek. Dostał parę bokserek i brzydki zielony kombinezon.  
„Złóż to” jeden z mężczyzn powiedział ponuro. Harry zrobił jak powiedzieli i wyobrażał sobie czy kiedykolwiek dostanie swój telefon portfel i zegarek z powrotem. Prawdopodobnie nie.  
Został odeskortowany do celi i drzwi zostały zamknięte. Świetnie. Totalnie niesamowicie. Czuł się jak szczur w klatce.  
„Więc, jesteś nowy” głos powiedział.  
„Mówisz do mnie?” Harry zapytał nieśmiało.  
„Tak. Jak masz na imię?” Głos brzmiał jakby pochodził z prawej strony. Chłopak wydawał się miły.  
„Harry” odpowiedział  
„Uścisnąłbym ci dłoń jeśli bym mógł ale to nie jest możliwe teraz. Jestem Louis. Dlaczego tu jesteś ?” Louis …. wydawał się miły i przyjazny.  
„Moi przyjaciele brali narkotyki. Złapali ich, obwinili mnie. Ty?”  
„Więc jesteś niewinny co?”  
„Tak”  
„Dobra. Moja rodzina jest naprawdę biedna i nie mogłem znaleźć pracy. Nikt nie chciał mnie zatrudnić. Moje małe siostry były głodne, więc próbowałem obrabować bank. Policja złapała mnie zanim mogłem dotknąć pojedynczego banknotu.” powiedział Louis.  
„ To brzmi okropnie…” Harremu było żal chłopaka.  
„Wyłączyć światła” strażnik rozkazał. światła zostały wyłączone i Harry próbował znaleźć swoje łóżko w ciemnościach.  
„Branoc Louis”  
„Branoc Harry” pomyślał ze po prostu znalazł przyjaciela. Może to nie będzie tak źle jak początkowo myślał.  
xxxx  
Następnego ranka, Harrego obudził strażnik krzyczący na nich „Wstawać! Śniadanie!”  
Przetarł swoje oczy i jęknął, wstając z łóżka i próbując naprawić swój bałagan na głowie. Wspomnienia ostatniej nocy znów zalały umysł Zielonookiego. Był w więzieniu i będzie tu przez następne dwa lata.  
„Dzień dobry Harry” powiedział Louis. Harry mógł usłyszeć go wychodzącego z łóżka.  
„Dobry” przywitał Louisa „Co teraz robimy?”  
„Zabiorą nas do Sali Głównej i tam będziemy mieć śniadanie. Potem mamy do południa być na zewnątrz, jeśli chcemy. Jeśli nie chcesz wychodzić możesz iść do biblioteki albo zostać w Sali Głównej” Louis wyjaśnił.  
Harry pokiwał głową, zupełnie zapominając że chłopak nie mógł go zobaczyć przez ceglaną ścianę zanim pomyślał i powiedział „Tak”  
Kilka minut później otworzono drzwi celi i ochroniarze powiedzieli aby więźniowie opuścili swoje cele. Harry zauważył że nie byli tylko we dwoje na korytarzu. Było tam około ośmiu innych więźniów i zadrżał gdy zobaczył wielkiego, umięśnionego mężczyznę z wieloma tatuażami wpatrującego się w niego .  
„Spacer” jeden ze strażników oznajmił. Oboje posłuchali i zaczęli iść przez korytarze, strażnicy podążali za nimi aby upewnić się aby żaden z nich nie uciekł. Wydawało się że Louis miał duże doświadczenie z tym wszystkim. Ale to nie było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę że był tu pewnie od kilku lat.  
„Louis?”  
„Cisza” jeden z ochroniarzy krzyknął. Harry zamknął usta dopóki nie dotarli do głównej Sali.  
Louis zachichotał i Harry że właściwie wcześniej się nie widzieli. Był naprawdę wspaniały świecące niebieskie oczy i szczęśliwy uśmiech. Złapał Harrego za nadgarstek i pociągnął do jednego z mniejszych stolików.  
„Zasada numer jeden : Nie odzywasz się kiedy jesteś eskortowany przez ochronę. O co chciałeś zapytać?”  
Twarz Harrego stała się czerwona jak burak kiedy usiadł obok chłopaka. „Jak długo tu jesteś. I czy ten wielki facet z tatuażami jest groźny?”  
„Nie, on nie jest niebezpieczny”, powiedział Louis.”On jest bardzo miły, naprawdę. Tylko wygląda przerażająco, dostałem pięć lat. Mogło być gorzej jeśli ukradłbym te pieniądze. Został mi rok odsiadki”  
„Więc jesteś tu już od czterech lat?” Harry spytał przerażony i zaschło mu w ustach.  
Louis skinął głową „Dokładnie”  
„Jak tutaj przetrwałeś? Ja jestem tu od jednego dnia i posiedzę jeszcze dwa lata i nadal nie mam pojęcia jak zamierzam przez to przejść” przyznał Harry.  
Louis wzruszył ramionami „Nie wiem, musisz tylko przełączyć swój umysł. Ja myślę o mojej rodzinie inaczej bym chyba zwariował.”  
Harry skinął smutno.  
„Ale ty będziesz tutaj przez dwa lata?”  
Harry znów skinął „Tak i nie mam pojęcia jak sobie poradzić.” Schował twarz w dłoniach i Louis go przytulił.  
„Hey będzie dobrze. Uspokój się .” próbował pocieszyć młodszego chłopca „Plus powiedziałeś że jesteś niewinny, jesteś tak?”  
„Jestem ale nikt mi nie wierzy. Nigdy nie dotknąłem żadnego z tych dragów. Wszyscy powiedzieli że są moje.  
„Wiesz jest tu kilku miłych strażników. Może mogliby sprawdzić tych gości. Albo wysłać kilku znajomych którzy są policjantami. Chłopak Liama jest policjantem” Powiedział Louis.  
Harry nie mógł uwierzyć że ktoś zrobiłby coś takiego dla niego. Nigdy nie miał bliskich przyjaciół lub ludzi którzy byli dla niego mili, a teraz był w wiezieniu i znalazł przyjaciela który się o niego martwił!  
„To byłoby wspaniałe” Harry powiedział delikatnie.  
Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. Jestem pewien że Liam zrobi to z radością. Liam!” Strażnik z krótkimi brązowymi włosami i oczami szczeniaka zaczął iść w ich kierunku. Wyglądał dosyć miło ja na strażnika więziennego.  
„Louis kto to?”Liam brzmiał jakby był z Wolverhampton albo Birmingham, gdzieś stamtąd. „To jest Harry, i jest niewinny” Chłopcy spojrzeli i Harry był pewien, pomagali już ludziom wydostać się stąd.  
„Hm …okej. O co zostałeś oskarżony, Harry?” Liam zapytał odwracając się do chłopca z kręconymi włosami.  
Harry podrapał się po głowie  
„Cóż, moi przyjaciele zostali złapani za branie narkotyków. Byłem z nimi ale nic nie brałem.  
Kiedy zostali złapani obwinili mnie. Wszycy oskarżyli mnie i powiedzieli że jestem winny więc właściwie nie mogłem nic zrobić.” Harry wyjaśnił strażnikowi.  
Liam pomyślał przez chwilę  
„Dobra myślę że będę w stanie coś zaradzić. Nie martw się umieszczę tam swoich ludzi.” powiedział zanim odszedł.  
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać ogromnego uśmiechu który pojawiał się na jego twarzy.  
„O mój Boże, dziękuje ci bardzo Louis!”  
Chłopak zaśmiał się” Nie martw się Hazz, powinieneś podziękować najpierw Liamowi.”  
Harry zrobił face plame „O cholera masz racje. Nawet mu nie podziękowałem. Boże jak mogłem zapomnieć coś takiego” zaczął mówić  
Louis przerwał mu śmiechem „Nie martw się loczku, możesz podziękować mu następnym razem” powiedział uspokajając Harrego  
„Tak masz racje dzięki” powiedział do Louisa wciąż czuł podniecenie buzujące w jego żyłach.  
Może uda mu się wydostać z tego więzienia…  
Dwa miesiące później, Louis i Harry byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi i Harry zrozumiał, że może trochę zauroczył się starszym chłopakiem. Louis był przyjazny, miły, zabawny i definitywnie bardzo przystojny. Czasami był cichy, ale tylko wtedy gdy miał zły dzień. Zły dzień dla Louisa oznaczał że myślał o swojej rodzinie. Harry uspokajał go, gdy był zdenerwowany, tydzień wcześniej. Na szczęście, byli wtedy na zewnątrz więc Harry mógł przytulić Louisa. Obecnie chłopcy byli na śniadaniu w sali głównej i Liam akurat miał swoją zmianę. Gdy tylko zauważył dwóch chłopaków, zaczął iść w ich kierunku. Louis śmiał się z Harr’ego, który przypadkowo wylał na siebie płatki.  
-Dzień dobry, chłopcy- powiedział Liam.  
-Hej Liam!- przywitał go Louis nadal się śmiejąc.  
-Dzień dobry- powiedział Harry, próbując oczyścić swoje ubranie.  
Liam uśmiechnął się – Mam dla ciebie dobre wiadomości Harry, chodzi o twój wyrok.- powiedział.  
Harry całkowicie zapomniał o jego brudnym stroju, a jego głowa wystrzeliła w górę.  
-Naprawdę, co to za wieści?- zapytał podekscytowany.  
-Zbadaliśmy sprawę i znaleźliśmy wystarczająco dużo materiałów aby rozpocząć dochodzenie. Sędzia dał nam pozwolenie. Około półtora miesiąca temu zaczęliśmy szukać informacji o tobie i twoim przypadku. W końcu dowiedzieliśmy się, że przyjaciele z którymi wtedy byłeś byli pod wpływem narkotyków. Po długim dochodzeniu jeden z nich się poddał. Następnie wszyscy przyznali że narkotyki były ich i że ty nie miałeś z nimi nic wspólnego. Przyznali że jesteś całkowicie niewinny- powiedział Liam  
Oczy Harrego rozszerzyły się –Czy to znaczy ze mogę stąd wyjść ?  
Liam skinął głową- Zostaniesz zwolniony jutro rano.  
Harry pisnął i przytulił Liama mocno.  
-Dziękuje!  
Ale Louis wcale nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Właśnie znalazł swoją bratnią duszę i nie był gotowy by pozwolić mu odejść. Tak, Louis uważał że byli bratnimi duszami. Dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie i rozumieli bez słów. Louis zakochał się w kręconowłosym chłopaku. A teraz Harry miał go opuścić i oczywiście nie będzie czekał aż Louis wyjdzie. Ale Louis to rozumiał. Też by na siebie nie czekał. Musiał powiedzieć Harrremu o swoich uczuciach, zanim ten opuści go jutro rano. W przeciwnym razie może nigdy nie będzie miał szansy by to powiedzieć. ’Powiem mu dzisiaj’ powiedział do siebie. Nie mógł po prostu pozwolić Harremu odejść bez powiedzenia mu swoich uczuciach.  
-Louis? Słyszałeś to? Wydostanę się stąd !- Harry wiwatował, na oczach niebieskookiego chłopaka.  
Louis zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
-To wspaniale Haz.- powiedział z udawaną radością. To nie było tak ze nie cieszył się z Harrym. Cholera, oczywiście ze się cieszył. Po prostu chciał zatrzymać Harrego przy sobie… Wtedy na jadalni Zabrzmiał głośny dzwonek który oznaczał że czas wyjść na zewnątrz. Chłopcy pożegnali się z Liamem (Harry podziękował mu chyba jeszcze jakieś dziesięć razy dop.aut ) i przeszedł przez drzwi które prowadziły na zewnątrz.  
-Więc, co chcesz robić w ostatni dzień tutaj?- zapytał Louis  
-Spędzić czas z tobą- odpowiedział, posyłając błękitnookiemu uśmiech. Louis niemal się rozpłynął. Co ten chłopak z nim robił…  
-Oczywiście jeśli to w porządku?- Harry brzmiał niepewnie, może dlatego że nie był pewny co o tym pomyśli Louis.  
-Oczywiście, chcę spędzać z tobą czas, Curly! Miło jest mieć przyjaciela w tej piekielnej dziurze-Louis krzyknął. Harry skinął.  
-I dlatego nie chcę wychodzić jutro, będziesz musiał tu zostać przez kolejne cztery miesiące- Harry wyglądał naprawdę smutno i Louis poczuł ze jego serce rosło. Harry się o niego martwił?  
-Chodźmy na dworze jest słonecznie!- Harry złapał go za rękę i wyciągnął na zewnątrz. Louis lubił uczucie dłoni Harrego na jego dłoni. Pasowały do siebie jak elementy układanki. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu wyjść razem z Harrym. Mogli by zbudować swoje życie na nowo razem…Ale Louis wiedział ze to nie mogło się wydarzyć. Planował powiedzieć Harremu o swoich uczuciach zanim wyjdzie, ale nie spodziewał się że Harry mógłby odwzajemniać te uczucia. Cholera on byłby szczęśliwy jeśli Harry nie będzie się go brzydził. Nie chciał po postu żałować ze tego nie powiedział. Harry puścił jego rękę i usiadł na ławce. Louis uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok niego. Niemal natychmiast Harry położył głowę na ramieniu Louisa.  
-Miło tu- wymamrotał Harry  
Louis zaśmiał się –mówisz poważnie? zapytał unosząc brew  
Harry zarumienił się nieco-Nie mam na myśli więzienia! Chodzi mi o siedzenie tutaj z tobą…-Louis również się zarumienił  
-Wiesz ja naprawdę dorosłem do kochania cię przez te miesiące-powiedział Harry w zamyśleniu. Louis zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej  
-Ja też cię kocham-wypalił  
Harry posłał mu kolejny uśmiech-Dobrze wiedzieć. więc nie masz nic przeciwko siedzeniu tutaj, na dziedzińcu w słońcu ze mną?  
Louis skinął głową- oczywiście- lubił sposób w jaki słońce oświetlało, wciąż dziecięcą twarz Harrego.  
Szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały w słońcu. Tak, Harry definitywnie był obdarzony urodą. Nie tylko urodą oczywiście. Miał również wspaniałą osobowość. Był miły, uprzejmy , dobrze wychowany…  
-o czym myślisz? zapytał Harry. Louis nie zauważył ze Harry mu się przyglądał, gdy ten rozmyślał o młodszym chłopaku. Zarumienił się  
\- o niczym? wymamrotał czując się zakłopotany kiedy został złapany, praktycznie na ślinieniu się.  
Harry uśmiechnął się- No weź! Powiedz mi-wydął wargi. Louis uśmiechnął się na uroczy widok naprzeciwko niego.  
-Myślałem o tobie- rzucił rumieniąc się szalenie.  
\- Więc co o mnie myślałeś? zapytał Harry z bezczelnym uśmiechem.  
-że jesteś piękny i nie tylko, twoja osobowość jesteś jakby… idealny. Jesteś słodki i zabawny… -Louis czuł się w tym momencie zażenowany.  
Harry uśmiechnął się- nie musisz się wstydzić kochanie, myślę to samo o tobie, wiesz-zapytał, mrugając na końcu.  
-naprawdę?  
Harry pokiwał głową- szczerze, każdy kto to zakwestionuje kłamie.  
-Styles- powiedział jeden ze strażników  
Harry spojrzał w górę- Tak?  
-Prawnik chce z tobą porozmawiać –Harry spojrzał na Louisa  
-Przykro mi Lou. Wrócę tak szybko jak tylko mogę, obiecuję- Harry odszedł z ochroniarzem. Louis został sam ze swoimi myślami. Oczywiście Harry nie będzie na niego czekać.  
Widzieli się tylko raz, kiedy zostali przyprowadzeni do swoich cel, tego wieczoru. Harry rozmawiał z prawnikiem cały dzień, nie było go nawet na kolacji. ale nie myślał o tym, jutro wreszcie będzie wolny!  
Prawnik powiedział mu ze zostanie wypuszczony około 11, więc przed wyjściem zjadł tylko śniadanie.  
Harry nie mógł ukryć swojego podekscytowania. W końcu będzie mógł wrócić. Będzie mógł zobaczyć swoją mamę, jego rodzinę…Harry wiedział że trudno mu będzie przystosować się do normalnego życia ponownie, ale był pewny ze mu się uda. Chciał mieć miłe mieszkanie do czasu kiedy Louis będzie wolny. Te dziewięć miesięcy wydawały zapowiadać się okropnie bez Louisa u boki ale był zdeterminowany aby to przetrwać. Ale nie mógł powiedzieć Louisowi. to miała być niespodzianka, powitać Louisa w nowym mieszkaniu, może adoptować kota. Mia dziewięć miesięcy aby zacząć nowe życie, znaleźć mieszkanie i pracę. Mógł to zrobić  
-Hej Haz- powiedział Louis  
\- Tak Lou?- przez chwilę milczeli  
-Będę tęsknić-szepnął Louis. Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, chociaż Louis nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
-Też będę tęsknił, ale dziewięć miesięcy to nie tak długo. To znaczy, mogę cię odwiedzać i kiedy wyjdziesz jest dużo rzeczy które moglibyśmy robić razem. Jak pójście na lody albo na basen-wymieniał Harry.  
-Chcesz na mnie zaczekać?-Cholera. To miała być niespodzianka.  
-Może  
Louis roześmiał się.- nie umiesz kłamać, loczku.  
Harry zaśmiał się – wiem ale będę czekał na twoje pozwolenie. I chciałbym zacząć moje nowe życie i spędzić przyszłość z tobą-wyznał Harry- oczywiście jeśli zechcesz?- powiedział przygryzając wargi.  
-oczywiście Haz, chciałbym- usłyszał Louisa zza ściany. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć Louis nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Szeptali i rozmawiali za sobą przez resztę nocy. Niestety około 1 rano przyszedł strażnik, mówiąc im „zamknijcie się do cholery inaczej zamknę was w izolatkach” i później była cisza.  
Harry był przekonany że zasnął w pewnym momencie dopóki nie został zaskoczony przez Louisa szepczącego Kocham Cię. Ale to również mógł być tylko sen  
XXX  
-Pobudka !Czas na śniadanie! Oh Harry nienawidził być budzonym przez strażników. Ale na szczęście , to był już ostatni raz. Cele zostały otwarte i chłopcy wyszli. Zostali odeskortowani do Sali Głównej i zajęli miejsca po otrzymaniu miski płatków.  
-Cóż Hazza… Będziesz dziś wolnym człowiekiem- zażartował Louis  
Harry skinął głową- Tak, ale nie jestem tak szczęśliwy jak byłem dwa miesiące temu. Teraz muszę cię zostawić.  
-Nie zostawiasz mnie Hazza, to tylko dziewięć miesięcy. Znajdziesz pracę i mieszkanie i zarobisz trochę pieniędzy. Czy mógłbyś wysłać trochę pieniędzy mojej rodzinie. Louis brzmiał tak bezradnie zadając ostatnie pytanie. Harry wiedział że rodzina Louisa przeżywa ciężkie chwile przez ich brak pieniędzy.  
-Tak szybko jak będę mógł wysłać im pieniądze, zrobię to- powiedział Harry z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jak dostanie pracę i trochę się ustatkuje pojedzie do rodziny Louisa pomóc im.  
-Gdzie oni mieszkają? zapytał Harry  
Louis spojrzał w dół- O ile wiem oni nadal mieszkają w Domcaster na końcu ulicy czternastej. Nie wiem czy nadal tam mieszkają- Louis powiedział smutno. Harry objął go ramieniem  
-Hej wszystko będzie w porządku BooBear. Wyślę im pieniądze i tak szybko jak będę mógł odwiedzę ich-Harry pocieszał go.  
Dzięki Hazza. Jesteś najlepszy, wiesz? Louis powiedziała wdzięcznością. Odwrócił się do niego przodem i przytulił mocno. W tym momencie strażnik szedł w kierunku chłopców  
-Styles Harry-powiedział surowym tonem  
\--Em to ja- powiedział Harry  
-Chodź ze mną  
-Zobaczymy się wkrótce-Harry obiecał Louisowi  
-Kocham cię- szepnął Louis. Więc dobrze usłyszał poprzedniej nocy.  
-Ja tez cie kocham-odszepnął Harry. Pochylił się do przodu i pocałował Louisa w policzek. A następnie został zabrany przez strażnika i zniknął za drzwiami, w drodze do wolności  
Louis był okropnie samotny po tym jak Harry go opuścił. Co prawda odwiedzał go, w każdą niedzielę. Zawsze mówił ile zaoszczędził w tym tygodniu dla rodziny Louisa. Louis zakochiwał się w nim coraz bardziej z tygodnia na tydzień. Ale nie mogli się dotknąć, nie mogli przytulic, czy pocałować. Rozmawiali tylko przez telefon i wiedzieli siebie przez szybę. Louis chciał dotknąć Harrego ale musiał poczekać jeszcze 4 miesiące. Boże jak on za nim tęsknił. Harry opowiadał mu jakie było jego życie teraz i tego co Louis usłyszał było wspaniałe.  
Harry powiedział mu że spotkał dwóch chłopaków w tym samym wieku, co oni. Nazywali się Zayn i Niall i Harry powiedział że byli razem. Najwyraźniej Zayn musiał iść do więzienia na dwa lata, podczas gdy Niall pozostał sam. Niall czekał na Zayna, odwiedzał go co tydzień ta jak robił to Harry. Zayn wyszedł z wiezienia prawie rok temu i udało im się ułożyć swoje życie razem. Tak szybko jak wyjdzie, będą mogli z Harrym nadrobić stracony czas.  
Ale to nadal były cztery miesiące. Wciąż tkwi w tym głupim więzieniu. Louis położył się  
pryczy w swojej celi. Może powinien się po prostu zdrzemnąć. Gdy zamknął oczy usłyszał ze ktoś idzie korytarzem i zatrzymuje się przy jego celi.  
-Tomlinson? zapytał głos. Louis wstał z łóżka i spojrzał na strażnika  
-Tak?  
-Masz iść do prawnika  
-Prawnika? To było konieczne jeśli tylko miał się wydostać z tej dziury. Jego cela została otwarta i Liam stanął przed nim  
-Co się dzieje?  
-Myślę że dostaniesz zwolnienie warunkowe za dobre zachowanie. Chodź ze mną- Louis podążył za Liamem do skrzydła więzienia w którym nigdy nie był.  
-Wejdź-powiedział  
-Dzięki - wszedł do pokoju i przywitała go młoda kobieta  
-dzień dobry Louis  
-Cześć- powiedział ostrożnie. Dziewczyna grzebała w stercie papierów Louis zgadywał że szukała jego akt  
-Strażnicy zgłaszali twoje dobre zachowanie. Jesteś z tego powodu zwolniony wcześniej. teraz to czego oczekujemy od ciebie…- Louisa całkowicie zatkało. Będzie mógł zobaczyć Harrego jeszcze dziś. Nie przez szybę ale twarzą w twarz. Będzie mógł dotknąć Harrego ponownie po pięciu miesiącach. Matko boska. Nie mógł ukryć swojego podniecenia. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić jak będzie wyglądało jego życie z Harrym. ogromny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy gdy o tym myślał.  
Mogli mieć wspólną przyszłość  
-Myślę ze wszystko jest posortowane. Idź ze strażnikami po swoje rzeczy jesteś wolny możesz iść-powiedziała kobieta kończąc wyjaśnienia  
\- W porządku - Louis powiedział wciąż zdziwiony że jest już wolnym, człowiekiem. Wstał i poszedł z Liamem do wyjścia z więzienia.  
-Zaczekaj tutaj –powiedział Liam, zniknął w środku jakiegoś pokoju i wyszedł po kilku minutach. Niósł ze sobą małą czarna plastikowa torbę i podał ją Lousowi.  
-Oto rzeczy, które musiałeś zostawić gdy tu przyszedłeś. Wewnątrz są ubrania, portfel i zegarek. -powiedział. Louis skinął głową . Wiedział że powinien się przebrać ale teraz gdy był wreszcie wolny chciał iść do Harrego jak najszybciej.  
-Naprawdę powinieneś zmienić ubranie na normalne zanim aresztują cię bo pomyślą że uciekłeś z więzienia- poradził mu Liam  
-Okej  
-jesteś oszołomiony bo chcesz zobaczyć Harrego ,tak? Louis skinął głową i powoli zdjął kombinezon. Był jego ubraniem od pięciu lat czy inne ubrania nadal pasują? Cóż zaraz miał się przekonać . Wciągnął na siebie swoje stare czarna jeansy i o dziwo były na niego za duże. To samo było z koszulką  
-Straciłem na wadze- wyszeptał  
Liam go nie słuchał- Tu jest twój portfel i zegarek , powodzenia Louis. Ale masz Harrego on ci pomoże. On się naprawdę o ciebie martwi.  
-Dziękuje Liam. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Dziękuje za wszystko- powiedział Louis  
-Pa Louis  
-Pa Liam- bramy zostały otwarte i Louis był wolny. W końcu był wolny. Niemal wybiegł na zewnątrz i odetchnął świeżym powietrzem. Rozejrzał się i prawie skakał z radości ze nie otaczają go już cztery ściany. To było jedno z najlepszych uczyć w jego życiu. Ale miał pomysł co zrobić by poczuć się jeszcze lepiej, trzymać w ramionach Harrego -ponownie. Jak postanowił tak zrobił. Na szczęście znał adres więc wystarczyło tylko zapytać gdzie ta ulica była.  
Na szczęście ludzie byli dla niego mili. Ale oni nie wiedzieli że był zwolniony z więzienia. Zajęło mu jakieś 45 minut aby dotrzeć do mieszkania Harrego ale nie myślał o tym. Minęło prawie pięć lat, odkąd widział ptaki drzewa, samochody domy ludzi i wolność. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo brakowało mu tego wszystkiego. Zadzwonił do drzwi bloku Harrego i drzwi otworzyły się z brzdękiem.  
Louis wszedł po schodach na góre i zapukał do drzwi mieszkania ,  
-Cześć wejdź- powiedział Harry otwierając drzwi bez patrzenia kto przyszedł.  
-Cześć kochanie –powiedział Louis  
Harry zamarł  
-Lou dlaczego tu jesteś?!  
-Zostałem dzisiaj zwolniony za dobre sprawowanie-Louis się uśmiechnął- Co powiesz na przytulenie?  
Harry wpadł w ramiona Louisa i ukrył twarz w jego szyi. Louis nie mógł opisać tego jak szczęśliwy był w tej chwili. W końcu miał Harrego w swoich ramionach. Mógł go wreszcie poczuć, dotknąć, po prostu być z nim ponownie. odsunęli się od siebie i zobaczył że Harry patrzy na niego ze łzami w oczach  
-Nooo, nie płacz kochanie- powiedział Louis a jego serce puchło z emocji  
Harry pociągnął nosem  
-Jestem taki szczęśliwy ze jesteś wolny- zaczął szlochać a potem ponownie został przytulony  
Stali tak przez kilka minut, aż w końcu Harry się odsunął. Wytarł oczy i odsunął się wpuszczając Louisa w głąb ich mieszkania  
-No chodź Lou - Harry wziął go za rękę i pociągnął bliżej. Cieszył się ze zaczekał na Louisa. Mogli zbudować swoje życie razem. to będzie trudne ale wartościowe na końcu. Harry był pewien ze zamierzają to zrobić. Razem


End file.
